


My heart hurts for you

by becomingawriter



Series: Real Love Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomingawriter/pseuds/becomingawriter
Summary: When Danny hits Steve by accident during a chase, the blonde detective goes on a long trip of guilt that may put his recent relationship with the work partner at risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and this is my first attempt to write fanfiction.
> 
> English is not my native language, so forgive grammatical errors.
> 
> I love Steve and Danny's relationship and as we will not see them together in the canon, it's great that we can join them through fanfictions.
> 
> I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine and don't stone me if you don't like the story or if the mistakes are too much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, though.

The office had been a hell last week. Steve was on medical leave and was supposed to be for another week, only to be released exclusively for paper work for a few more weeks. That was definitely going to be fun. Keep McGarrett sitting at a table? Inside the HQ? Without going after any suspects? Laughable. To say the least. 

What was not at all laughable was Danny's mood. Since the damn day they went out to chase after a perp and Steve ended up in the hospital once again, after being run over by his partner, yes, run over by Danny, that the second-in-command of Five-0 had plunged into a depression and a bad mood that nobody could solve.  

No one chorus of "it wasn't your fault Danny!" Or "you didn't know he was going to run in front of the Camaro!" Was not enough to ease the guilt of Navy SEAL's partner.  

The first few hours after the crash were terrifying, but in the end Steve would be fine. With a little rest and physical therapy he would be back at his normal speed soon. But none of this seemed to appease Danny.  

Add to that all the insecurities of the guy who had just recently admitted to having feelings for his boss and best friend and you had the perfect recipe for disaster.  

Everyone was working on tiptoe, trying to be as discreet as possible, avoiding talking about the incident, because it seemed that at any moment Danny would get up and resign from Five-0 and return to HPD only to stay away from Steve . Everyone was frightened by this possibility. Five-0 was a small task force, they didn't know if they would be able to survive if Danny left.  

Kono and Chin hoped that this situation would be solved or the best thing that had happened in their life both professional and personal was threatened.  

* * *

Later that day, Steve appeared on the HQ. Slowly limping on crutches and an immobilized ankle he smiled as he caught sight of Chin and Kono around the smart table checking a suspect's background for something they were working on.  

"Hey boss, you're better than the last time I saw you." Kono greeted cheerfully as he hugged Steve, taking care not to unbalance him.  

"I feel much better, too." Steve replied with a smile of his own.  

"Good to see you walking Steve, I'm glad you're getting better." Chin said while carefully hugging his friend too.  

"Walking is your kindness, more like limping around, but I'm fine." Steve said and stole a look at the office of his best friend and recent lover who was concentrating on something on his computer. It had been two days since Danny had disappeared from Steve's house and hadn't returned his calls. The doctor had recommended that Steve not abuse the walk for a few days after discharge from the hospital, but he could no longer take the distance that Danny was putting between them. And here at HQ, they would be forced to stay professional and it would be easier to talk about the damn guilt that Danny was feeling.  

"He is pretty bad, don't you guys talk about what happened?" Kono asked, the desperation in her voice making it clear that things were not being easy around here.  

"I tried to talk to him but he didn't listen to me! He embarked on this journey of guilt and nothing can get him out of there, I don't know why he's taking it so hard, it's not like it's the first time I've been hurt. I thought he'd gotten used to it. "  

"But it's the first time you get hurt after you took over your relationship and the worst of it is that he hit you, accidentally clear, but he was driving the car that almost killed you." Chin as always was the voice of wisdom.  

"Damn! We promised don't to let that the relationship influence the work, how can we see, this is working very well!" Steve burst out in frustration and maneuvered himself to get into Danny's office, he was going to solve this now, no matter what the cost.  

* * *

Danny had another bad night on the list of terrible nights in the last week. Between sleeping little because of the investigation and then sleeping in a hard hospital chair while Steve was hospitalized, the detective was about to succumb to exhaustion.  

Add to that your stubbornness about not looking for Steve the last two days and you had Danny today. Exhausted, grumpy, depressed, disheveled and with huge rings of tiredness on his face. And as much as the reason told him that he wasn't to blame for hurting Steve, his heart was in pieces, he couldn't forget those terrifying moments in which he thought he had lost his partner, best friend and love of his life forever ...  

* * *

**_A_** ** _week_** **_before_** ** _, crime_** ** _scene_** ** _:_**  

 _"_ _Of_ _course_ _he_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _run_ _after_ _the_ _damn_ _thug_ _!_ _Damn_ _!" Danny_ _shouted_ _at_ _no_ _one_ _as_ _he_ _released_ _his_ _seat_ _belt_ _from_ _the_ _passenger_ _side_ _and_ _ran_ _after_ _Steve_ _and_ _the_ _perp_ _they_ _were_ _chasing_ _._ _Reaching_ _the_ _two_ _was_ _impossible_ _since_ _Steve_ _always_ _ran_ _much_ _faster_ _than_ _Danny,_ _longer_ _legs_ _and_ _this_ _whole_ _thing_ _._ _So_ _the_ _New Jersey detective_ _decided_ _to_ _chase_ _the_ _thug_ _by_ _car_ _so_ _he_ _could_ _catch_ _him_ _before_ _Steve._  

 _Danny_ _actually_ _caught_ _up_ _with_ _the_ _thug_ _and_ _managed_ _to_ _hit_ _him_ _with_ _the_ _car_ _but_ _he_ _also_ _hit Steve_ _who_ _took_ _the_ _hardest_ _hit,_ _flew_ _by_ _the_ _windshield_ _,_ _cracked_ _the_ _glass_ _with_ _his_ _head_ _and_ _fell_ _on_ _the_ _side_ _of_ _the_ _car_ _like_ _a_ _marionette_ _with_ _the_ _ropes_ _cut._  

 _The_ _thug_ _was_ _passed_ _out_ _at_ _McGarrett's_ _side_ _,_ _and_ _Danny_ _felt_ _the_ _blood_ _chill_ _in_ _his_ _veins_ _as_ _he_ _saw_ _his_ _lover_ _fallen_ _,_ _unconscious_ _and_ _bleeding_ _on_ _the_ _scalding_ _floor_ _:_  

 _"STEVE! Steve,_ _please_ _don't_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _me,_ _wake_ _up_ _buddy_ _!" Danny_ _yelled_ _at_ _Steve as_ _he_ _knelt_ _beside_ _him_ _, feeling_ _his_ _heart_ _pound_ _in_ _his_ _chest_ _. A_ _sigh_ _of_ _relief_ _escaped_ _the_ _detective's_ _lips_ _as_ _he_ _felt_ _a_ _faint_ _pulse_ _beneath_ _his_ _fingers_ _as_ _he_ _touched_ _Steve's_ _bloody_ _neck_ _._ _Shuffling_ _through_ _his_ _cell_ _phone_ _, Danny_ _called_ _for backup_ _and_ _EMTs_ _._ _Moments_ _later_ _he_ _heard_ _hurried_ _footsteps_ _behind_ _him_ _and_ _Chin_ _and_ _Kono_ _appeared_ _in_ _his_ _line_ _of_ _sight_ _:_  

 _"Jesus!"_ _Kono_ _released_ _when_ _he_ _saw_ _the_ _scene_ _before_ _her_ _eyes_ _._ _Her_ _boss_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _, a pool_ _of_ _blood_ _around_ _his_ _head_ _and_ _eyes_ _closed_ _._ _Kneeling_ _beside_ _him_ _trying_ _to_ _wake_ _him_ _was_ _Danny,_ _the_ _man's_ _desperation_ _was_ _clear_ _._  

 _"_ _What_ _happened_ _, Danny?" Chin_ _asked_ _as_ _he_ _kneels_ _beside_ _his_ _teammates_ _and_ _looking_ _startled_ _at_ _Steve_ _who_ _was_ _bleeding_ _a_ _lot_ _on_ _his_ _head_ _and_ _was_ _growing_ _paler_ _._  

 _"He ..._ _he_ _ran_ _after_ _the_ _suspect_ _..._ _and_ _..._ _and_ _threw_ _himself_ _in_ _the_ _car_ _, I ... it_ _wasn't_ _on_ _purpose_ _, it_ _was_ _an_ _accident_ _..." Danny_ _stuttered_ _trying_ _to_ _explain_ _what_ _had_ _happened_ _,_ _but_ _his_ _voice_ _wasn't_ _coming_ _out,_ _there_ _was_ _a_ _lump_ _in_ _his_ _throat_ _,_ _the_ _fear_ _of_ _losing_ _Steve_ _and_ _the_ _guilt_ _of_ _having_ _seriously_ _injured_ _him_ _,_ _even_ _unintentionally_ _._  

 _"Ok Danny,_ _everything's_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _all_ _right_ _,_ _did_ _you_ _warn_ _the_ _EMTs_ _?" Chin_ _asked_ _from_ _the_ _height_ _of_ _his_ _ever-present_ _calm_ _in times_ _of_ _crisis_ _._  

 _"Yes ..._ _yes_ _..._ _they_ _are_ _coming_ _."_  

 _As_ _if_ _at_ _the_ _suggestion_ _,_ _sirens_ _were_ _heard_ _approaching_ _,_ _Kono_ _ran_ _to_ _guide_ _the_ _paramedics_ _and_ _Chin_ _ran_ _to_ _the_ _suspect_ _who_ _was_ _regaining_ _consciousness_ _. The_ _guy_ _had_ _apparently_ _only_ _taken_ _a_ _minor_ _blow_ _to_ _the_ _head_ _._  

 _"Come_ _on_ _babe, open_ _your_ _eyes_ _for me,_ _please_ _..." Danny_ _kept_ _begging_ _Steve_ _to_ _open_ _his_ _eyes_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _man_ _remained_ _completely_ _unresponsive_ _._  

 _The_ _paramedics_ _dominated_ _the_ _scene_ _and_ _immediately_ _began_ _to_ _help Steve_ _and_ _the_ _injured_ _bandit_ _as_ _well_ _, Danny_ _watched_ _a_ _few_ _feet_ _away_ _as_ _the_ _doctors_ _worked_ _methodically_ _to_ _stabilize_ _Steve_ _before_ _they_ _took_ _him_ _to_ _the_ _hospital. The procedure_ _is_ _scary_ _for_ _anyone_ _who_ _watches_ _a_ _loved_ _one_ _being_ _taken_ _care_ _of_ _,_ _but_ _it's_ _mostly_ _precautionary_ _,_ _to_ _avoid_ _more_ _serious_ _injuries, Danny_ _would_ _repeat_ _that_ _mantra in_ _his_ _brain_ _,_ _trying_ _to_ _ward_ _off_ _the_ _fear_ _of_ _having_ _caused_ _such_ _serious_ _injuries_ _to_ _his_ _partner_ _that_ _he_ _would_ _be_ _unable_ _to_ _return_ _to_ _your_ _old_ _self._  

 _Paralyzed_ _in its_ _place_ _, Danny_ _watched_ _doctors_ _put_ _a c-_ _collar_ _around_ _Steve's_ _neck_ _,_ _slip_ _an_ _oxygen_ _mask_ _over_ _his_ _face,_ _cut_ _off_ _the_ _left_ _leg_ _of_ _his_ _cargo_ _pants_ _, remove_ _his_ _boot,_ _and_ _immobilize_ _the_ _leg_ _._  

 _"_ _Damn_ _it!" Danny_ _yelled_ _at_ _Chin_ _who_ _was_ _at_ _his_ _side_ _with_ _a_ _hand_ _on_ _his_ _shoulder_ _trying_ _to_ _comfort_ _him_ _as_ _they_ _watched_ _with_ _frightened_ _looks_ _the_ _doctors_ _holding a_ _completely_ _oblivious_ _Steve_ _at_ _the_ _table_ _and_ _then_ _lifting_ _him_ _on_ _the_ _stretcher_ _and_ _running for_ _the_ _ambulance_ _._  

 _"I_ _broke_ _his_ _leg_ _, Chin!" Danny_ _spoke_ _while_ _still_ _glued_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _place_ _and_ _Chin_ _started_ _to_ _worry_ _that_ _his_ _friend_ _was_ _going_ _into_ _shock_ _._  

 _"_ _Hey_ _Danny,_ _you_ _didn't_ _do it_ _on_ _purpose_ _and_ _the_ _doctors_ _will_ _fix_ _it out_ _and_ _you'll_ _see_ _how_ _he'll_ _be_ _at_ _home_ _limping_ _and_ _grumbling_ _at_ _having_ _to_ _be_ _quiet_ _." Chin_ _tried_ _to_ _ease_ _the_ _heavy_ _weather_ _around_ _them_ _when_ _they_ _heard_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _doctors_ _informing_ _them_ _that_ _they_ _were_ _going_ _to_ _Queens. Danny came out_ _of_ _his_ _stupor_ _and_ _shouted_ _:_  

 _"_ _He's_ _a_ _Navy_ _SEAL,_ _take_ _him_ _to_ _Tripler_ _!_ _And_ _I'm_ _going_ _along_ _." He_ _just_ _informed_ _and_ _jumped_ _into_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _the_ _ambulance_ _without_ _bothering_ _to_ _wait_ _for_ _an_ _affirmative_ _answer_ _._ _Then_ _the_ _ambulance_ _roared_ _down_ _the_ _road_ _on_ _the_ _way_ _to_ _the_ _hospital._  

* * *

Danny was buried up to the ears in the new case that Five-0 picked up this week. Concentrate only on work and nothing else helps not remember the horror scenes of that fateful day when he almost killed his partner and love of his life. Wonderful! When did he start to think of Steve as the love of his life? Of course this was going to end badly, everything in Danny's life ends badly, because with Steve it should be different?  

He is suddenly pulled out of his self-recrimination party when he hears a soft knock on his door and when he looks up from the computer to check, He gets jinxed when he sees Steve just standing outside his office wearing a gray T-shirt clinging to his arms in such a way that leaves only a part of the tattoos on the biceps appear and cargo shorts by the way, because this is Steve and only he could have a closet full of cargo pants _and_ cargo shorts.  

He is leaning on the crutches that the hospital provided and his left ankle is immobilized like two days ago. The bruises on his face are starting to fade in a strange green hue and the bandage above the eye remains firmly attached there, the left eye still half swollen and blue. All this a painful memory of the accident of days ago.  

"What the hell are you doing standing up here?" I heard the doctor who patched you together again say that you should rest, keep your leg up, and not walk more than you need! " Danny rants as he opens the door, expects Steve to limp into the office and pulls out a chair for him to sit on.  

Steve just smiles, bastard, he knows full well now that all the screaming and desperate hand gestures are just a way for Danny to mask the worry.  

"Hello to you too Danno." Steve says trying to keep his tone light but failing as he sits with a grunt of pain.  

"See? You should be home! How did you even manage to get here? And don't tell me you came driving that monstrosity you call a car ..."  

"Hey Danny! I'm fine, okay? I took a cab because I was freaking out alone at home since you decided to disappear for two days and not answer my calls! "  

Now Steve is screaming. And Danny recriminates himself mentally. The guy looks awful, a broken ankle in two places, a concussion and three broken ribs and came looking for Danny because he was cowardly enough to disappear for two days. He's about to win the award of worst boyfriend of the year.  

"Okay, okay, you don't have to go crazy here. Calm down." Danny says, leaning against his desk and standing next to Steve who is breathing heavily. Just to make Danny more guilty than he already is.  

"Why did you disappear? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry ..." Steve starts and Danny can't resist anymore, two days away were also killing him.  

"No, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me.I'm a coward, I hit you, I landed you in the hospital and then I left you alone when I should be there taking care of you ..."  

"Danny, for God's sake! How many times will it take for me to tell you that it was not your fault? I'm getting tired of seeing you hit yourself by it, I'll be fine, I don't blame you. Come home with me, it's very quiet without you there." And Steve says the last part with that boyish smile that he shows very rarely and Danny needs to use all of himself to not melt right there in the middle of the office.  

"How can you be so forgiving? I know this has to be hell to you. Trapped in the hospital for three days, stuck at home for another week and at table work for the foreseeable future, I know you McGarrett, you must be freaking out. "  

"Yes, I'm freaking out, but that doesn't change the fact that it was not your fault. I should have paid attention to the traffic, if it were not you it could have been another car and it was not that bad ..."  

"Oh no? Of course it was! I was in the ambulance Steven, I was in the waiting room for four hours before I could see you and after that, I saw you shudder and suppress groans for days. Every time I look into your face and I see an expression of pain there, it hurts me too, a lot ..." 

  ** _A_** ** _week_** **_before_** ** _,_** ** _at_** **_the_** ** _hospital ..._**  

 _They_ _had_ _taken_ _Steve still_ _unconscious_ _to_ _a_ _short_ _cubicle_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _they_ _arrived_ _at_ _Tripler_ _, Danny_ _was_ _barred_ _from_ _entering_ _and_ _was_ _now_ _working_ _on_ _opening_ _a_ _furrow_ _in_ _the_ _waiting_ _area_ _when_ _Chin_ _and_ _Kono_ _ran_ _in_ _and_ _followed_ _him_ _in_ _search_ _of_ _the_ _news_ _that_ _Danny_ _himself_ _is_ _freaking_ _out_ _to_ _receiving_ _._  

 _"_ _Any_ _news_ _?"_ _Kono_ _asks_ _,_ _always_ _direct_ _._  

 _"_ _Nothing_ _yet_ _. He_ _was_ _still_ _unconscious_ _when_ _we_ _arrived_ _." Danny_ _says_ _,_ _trying_ _to_ _stop_ _nervous_ _stimulation_ _. Some_ _people_ _was_ _starting_ _to_ _get_ _scared_ _of_ _him_ _in_ _the_ _waiting_ _room_ _._  

 _"Danny, it_ _was_ _a heavy_ _blow_ _to_ _the_ _head_ _,_ _it's_ _normal_ _to_ _be_ _unconscious_ _." Chin tries_ _to_ _be_ _comforting_ _,_ _but_ _nothing_ _at_ _this_ _point_ _would_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _calm_ _Danny._  

 _"_ _Is_ _that_ _supposed_ _to_ _make_ _me_ _feel_ _better_ _?" Danny_ _asks_ _without_ _bothering_ _to_ _hide_ _the_ _rough_ _edge_ _of_ _his_ _voice_ _. Chin_ _and_ _Kono_ _get_ _it_ _though_ _._  

 _"_ _Brah_ _,_ _he's_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _this_ _,_ _sure_ _is_ _not_ _as_ _serious_ _as it looks,_ _head_ _injuries_ _bleed_ _a_ _lot_ _." Chin_ _says_ _completely_ _ignoring_ _Danny's_ _earlier_ _explosion_ _._  

 _"He_ _has_ _a_ _broken_ _leg_ _! The EMT_ _confirmed_ _during_ _the_ _ambulance_ _ride,_ _maybe_ _he_ _needs_ _surgery_ _to_ _put_ _the_ _bones_ _in_ _place_ _..."_  

 _"Danny, stop_ _tormenting_ _yourself_ _,_ _our_ _work_ _is_ _dangerous_ _,_ _we_ _deal_ _with_ _situations_ _of_ _life_ _and_ _death_ _every_ _day_ _, it_ _could_ _have_ _been_ _any_ _of_ _us_ _and_ _it's_ _not_ _as_ _though_ _Steve_ _has_ _never_ _been_ _injured_ _in a case_ _before_ _."_  

 _"_ _But_ _he_ _was_ _never_ _hurt_ _by_ _the_ _partner_ _who_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_ _backup_ _just_ _so_ _it_ _would_ _not_ _happen_ _." Danny_ _responds_ _and_ _walks_ _around_ _the_ _room_ _, Chin_ _just_ _looks_ _at_ _Kono_ _and_ _shakes_ _his_ _head_ _. He_ _will_ _not_ _listen_ _to_ _anyone_ _right_ _now_ _._  

* * *

_Half_ _an_ _hour later, a_ _resident_ _who_ _looks_ _just_ _like_ _a_ _kid_ _,_ _walks_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _emergency_ _room_ _doors_ _to_ _report_ _that_ _Steve_ _is_ _on_ _his_ _way_ _to_ _the_ _OR_ _to_ _fix_ _the_ _fractures_ _in_ _his_ _leg_ _and_ _Danny_ _sinks_ _a_ _little_ _deeper_ _into_ _guilt_ _. Danny_ _is_ _allowed_ _to_ _see_ _Steve_ _before_ _the_ _nurses_ _take_ _him_ _:_  

 _"_ _Hey_ _Danno_ _!" Steve_ _is_ _high_ _on_ _pain_ _medication_ _and_ _very_ _happy_ _for a_ _guy_ _who_ _looks_ _like_ _him_ _,_ _black_ _and_ _blue. Danny_ _can't_ _resist_ _smiling_ _back_ _at_ _him_ _when_ _he_ _hears_ _the_ _excited_ _greeting_ _._  

 _"_ _Hey_ _buddy_ _,_ _how_ _do_ _you_ _feel_ _?" Danny_ _sits_ _on_ _the_ _edge_ _of_ _the_ _bed_ _trying_ _not_ _to_ _hurt_ _Steve in_ _the_ _process_ _._  

 _"I_ _am_ _fine,_ _very_ _fine."_ _Stupid_ _smile_ _again_ _._  

 _"Yes,_ _analgesics_ _will_ _do_ _that_ _to_ _you_ _." Danny_ _responds_ _by_ _caressing_ _Steve's_ _face_ _while_ _noting_ _the_ _bloody_ _dressing_ _above_ _the_ _left_ _eye_ _and_ _the_ _red_ _bruises_ _that_ _are_ _sure_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _beautiful_ _shade_ _of_ _purple_ _soon_ _enough_ _. The_ _leg_ _is_ _resting_ _on_ _pillows_ _and_ _the_ _splint_ _used_ _by_ _the_ _EMTs_ _is_ _big_ _and_ _awkward_ _and_ _Danny_ _feels_ _bad_ _just_ _looking_ _._  

 _"Are_ _you_ _okay_ _Danno_ _?" Steve_ _asks_ _with_ _his_ _brow_ _furrowed_ _in_ _concern_ _, a_ _doped_ _version_ _of_ _aneurysm_ _face. It_ _should_ _not_ _be_ _so_ _lovely_ _._  

 _"_ _Of_ _course_ _I'm_ _fine,_ _you're_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _going_ _to_ _the_ _OR."_  

 _"_ _Yeah_ _!_ _T_ _hey're_ _going_ _to_ _fix_ _my_ _broken_ _leg_ _,_ _and_ _they're_ _going_ _to_ _give_ _me_ _crutches_ _and_ _you're_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _stay_ _in_ _my_ _house_ _with_ _me_ _because_ _I_ _can_ _not_ _be_ _alone_ _for a_ _while_ _."_ _And_ _the_ _idiot_ _says_ _this_ _by_ _smiling_ _like_ _a_ _little_ _boy_ _who_ _got_ _a_ _bike_ _over_ _Christmas_ _._  

 _"_ _Of_ _course_ _I'll_ _help_ _you_ _,_ _until_ _you're_ _well_ _again_ _okay?_ _Now_ _behave_ _and_ _be_ _a_ _good_ _boy_ _to_ _the_ _nurses." Danny_ _says_ _,_ _standing_ _up_ _and_ _going_ _towards_ _Steve_ _and_ _kissing_ _him_ _sweetly_ _on_ _the_ _lips_ _. A nurse_ _enters_ _the_ _room_ _and_ _he_ _knows_ _it's_ _time_ _to_ _go._ _She_ _smiles_ _back_ _at_ _Danny_ _and_ _promises_ _to_ _come_ _talk_ _to_ _him_ _as_ _soon_ _as Steve_ _is_ _out in_ _recovery_ _._  

* * *

_There_ _are four_ _long_ _hours_ _of_ _waiting_ _until_ _the_ _resident_ _who_ _seems_ _to_ _have_ _left_ _yesterday_ _from_ _medical_ _school_ _comes_ _back_ _with_ _news_ _. The_ _surgery_ _went_ _well_ _,_ _but_ _Steve_ _had_ _breathing_ _problems_ _during_ _the_ _procedure. The_ _doctor_ _ensures_ _that_ _it_ _is_ _normal_ _given_ _his_ _broken_ _ribs_ _that_ _pressed_ _the_ _lung_ _,_ _but_ _now_ _he_ _is_ _stable_ _,_ _the_ _ribs_ _in_ _place_ _and_ _an_ _oxygen_ _cannula_ _to_ _help._ _It's_ _nothing_ _to_ _worry_ _about_ _._  

 _Steve_ _and_ _his_ _staff are regular_ _guests_ _of_ _the_ _hospital,_ _so_ _doctors_ _do_ _not_ _even_ _bother_ _to_ _keep_ _them_ _out_ _of_ _rooms_ _besides_ _visiting_ _hours._ _It's_ _stressful_ _and_ _useless_ _and_ _just_ _to_ _get_ _a_ _call_ _from_ _the_ _governor_ _giving_ _the_ _permit_ _,_ _so_ _they_ _let_ _Danny_ _stay_ _with_ _Steve,_ _it's_ _also_ _a_ _guarantee_ _that_ _the_ _stubborn_ _commander_ _will_ _not_ _get_ _up_ _and_ _walk_ _around_ _when_ _it's_ _still_ _not_ _allowed_ _._ _They_ _trust_ _on_ _Danny_ _to_ _handcuff_ _him_ _to_ _bed_ _if_ _need_ _be_ _and_ _not_ _on_ _a_ _good_ _path._  

 _When_ _Danny_ _enters_ _the_ _room_ _he_ _wants_ _to_ _cry_ _. Steve looks_ _worse_ _than_ _before_ _._ _Now_ _he_ _is_ _pale_ _as_ _paper_ _,_ _the_ _cannula_ _under_ _the_ _nose_ _just_ _makes_ _everything_ _darker_ _. He_ _wears_ _that_ _hospital_ _gown_ _that_ _leaves_ _no_ _doubt_ _that_ _the_ _person_ _is_ _sick_ _. The_ _left_ _eye_ _is_ _now_ _patched_ _and_ _there_ _is_ _a_ _white_ _bandage_ _covering_ _the_ _stitches_ _that_ _were_ _needed_ _._ _Around_ _the_ _dressing_ _and_ _the_ _eye_ _the_ _skin_ _is_ _already_ _bright_ _purple_ _and_ _the_ _eye_ _is_ _practically_ _swollen_ _closed_ _._ _There_ _are_ _road_ _burns_ _in_ _the_ _jaw_ _and_ _arms_ _and_ _the_ _broken_ _ankle_ _is_ _resting_ _on_ _pillows_ _and_ _bandaged_ _. The_ _fingers_ _peeking_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _thick_ _white_ _bandage_ _are_ _swollen_ _. Danny_ _can_ _only_ _imagine_ _the_ _world_ _of_ _pain_ _that_ _his_ _lover_ _and_ _best_ _friend_ _will_ _be_ _upon_ _waking_ _._  

 _He_ _sits_ _heavily_ _in_ _the_ _chair_ _beside_ _the_ _bed_ _and_ _prepares_ _to_ _wait_ _as_ _long_ _as it_ _takes_ _._  

* * *

_Forty_ _minutes later Steve_ _started_ _to_ _get_ _back_ _to_ _consciousness_ _._ _This_ _time it_ _was_ _not_ _fun_ _. He_ _was_ _still_ _doped_ _on_ _the_ _gills_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _was_ _no_ _longer_ _smiling_ _._  

 _With_ _a_ _painful_ _groan_ _Steve_ _opened_ _his_ _eyes_ _,_ _they_ _were_ _bloodshot_ _,_ _and_ _his_ _pupils_ _were_ _huge_ _,_ _courtesy_ _of_ _the_ _high dose_ _of_ _morphine_ _. Danny_ _ran_ _to_ _Steve's_ _side_ _and_ _took_ _his_ _hand_ _taking_ _care_ _not_ _to_ _disturb_ _the_ _IV_ _there_ _._  

 _"_ _Hey_ _babe,_ _welcome_ _back_ _,_ _you're_ _feeling_ _pretty_ _bad_ _, are_ _not_ _you_ _?" Danny still_ _wanted_ _to_ _cry_ _,_ _but_ _forced_ _himself_ _to_ _look_ _playful_ _just_ _for_ _Steve's_ _benefit_ _._  

 _"_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _sick_ _." It_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _words_ _Steve_ _could_ _manage_ _before_ _turning_ _his_ _face_ _and_ _emptying_ _the_ _little_ _contents_ _of_ _his_ _stomach_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _beside_ _the_ _bed_ _. Danny_ _had_ _already_ _broken_ _ribs_ _before_ _and_ _only_ _breathe_ _was_ _already_ _torturous_ _,_ _he_ _could_ _imagine_ _that_ _vomiting_ _was_ _almost_ _death._  

 _And_ _it_ _really_ _was_ _._ _By_ _the_ _time Steve_ _had_ _finished_ _,_ _he_ _was_ _even_ _paler_ _,_ _quivering_ _and_ _sweating_ _. He_ _was_ _panting_ _and_ _could_ _not_ _even_ _open_ _his_ _eyes_ _. Danny_ _had_ _already_ _pressed_ _the_ _button_ _for_ _nursing_ _and_ _now_ _they_ _were_ _in_ _Steve's_ _room_ _managing_ _to_ _clear_ _the_ _mess_ _,_ _check_ _his_ _vital_ _signs_ _and_ _medication_ _doses for_ _pain_ _and_ _nausea_ _. Danny_ _just_ _watched_ _with_ _a_ _broken_ _heart_ _._  

 _After_ _a_ _few_ _minutes_ _the_ _nurses_ _left_ _the_ _room_ _and_ _Steve_ _was_ _quieter_ _. Danny came_ _up_ _again_ _and_ _stroked_ _the_ _good_ _side_ _of_ _Steve's_ _face_ _with_ _his_ _fingertips_ _,_ _he_ _smiled_ _as_ _his_   _boyfriend_ _leaned_ _into_ _his_ _touch_ _._   

 _"Oh babe..."_   

 _In_ _Danny's_ _anguished_ _tone_ _, Steve_ _opened_ _his_ _eyes_ _and_ _his_ _forehead_ _wrinkled_ _in_ _concern_ _,_ _he_ _couldn't_ _remember_ _what_ _had_ _landed_ _him_ _in_ _the_ _hospital_ _again_ _,_ _but_ _Danny's_ _tone_ _was_ _not_ _good_ _._  

 _"Danny ..." The_ _blond_ _detective_ _rubbed_ _his_ _lover's_ _forehead_ _to_ _break_ _the_ _ever-ubiquitous_ _wrinkle_ _of_ _concern_ _as_ _he_ _tried_ _to_ _keep_ _his_ _face_ _optimistic_ _and_ _as_ _one_ _could_ _see_ _,_ _failing_ _miserably_ _in_ _the_ _second_ _part._  

 _"_ _Hey_ _, relax, okay?_ _Nothing_ _to_ _worry_ _about_ _."_ _They_ _patched_ _you_ _up_ _nicely_ _,_ _the_ _perp_ _is_ _in_ _custody_ _and_ _I'm_ _staying_ _here_ _with_ _you_ _,_ _so_ _just_ _rest."_  

 _"_ _Danno_ _..._ _what_ _happened_ _this_ _time?"_ _Of_ _course_ _Steve_ _being_ _Steve_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _want_ _to_ _know_ _exactly_ _what_ _went_ _wrong_ _just_ _to_ _trace_ _thousands_ _of_ _contingency_ _plans_ _in_ _his_ _mind_ _before_ _he_ _was_ _even_ _lucid_ _enough_ _, Danny_ _thought_ _._  

 _"_ _You_ _ran_ _out_ _like_ _a_ _maniac_ _as usual,_ _behind_ _the_ _perp_ _we_ _were_ _chasing_ _,_ _and_ _since_ _I_ _knew_ _I_ _was_ _never_ _going_ _to_ _reach_ _you_ _both_ _in_ _the_ _race_ _I_ _went_ _with_ _the_ _Camaro_ _,_ _chased_ _you_ _two_ _up_ _close_ _and_ _tried_ _to_ _get_ _the_ _bad_ _guy_ _out_ _with_ _the_ _car_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _bastard_ _was_ _nimble_ _as a_ _lynx_ _and_ _managed_ _to_ _divert_ _,_ _so_ _I_ _ended_ _up_ _getting_ _you_ _. I hit_ _you_ _Steven.I_ _broke_ _your_ _leg_ _and_ _your_ _ribs_ _and_ _it's_ _my_ _fault_ _you're_ _in a world_ _of_ _pain_ _now_ _."_ _By_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _speech, Danny_ _had_ _let_ _go_ _of_ _Steve's_ _hand_ _and_ _fallen_ _heavily_ _into_ _the_ _chair_ _._  

 _It_ _was_ _explained_ _then_ _. Danny_ _was_ _feeling_ _guilty_ _about_ _what_ _happened_ _._ _Great_ _. It_ _was_ _all_ _Steve_ _needed_ _,_ _confined_ _to_ _a hospital_ _bed_ _and_ _a Danny in self-_ _flagellation_ _of_ _guilt_ _._  

 _"_ _Danno_ _, look_ _at_ _me." Steve_ _started_ _,_ _but_ _Danny_ _refused_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _him_ _._  

 _"_ _Danno_ _!" Steve_ _spoke_ _louder_ _and_ _tried_ _to_ _sit_ _straighter_ _in_ _bed_ _,_ _only_ _to_ _moan_ _in_ _pain_ _as_ _the_ _broken_ _ribs_ _protested_ _. In a_ _second_ _Danny_ _was_ _at_ _his_ _side_ _._  

 _"_ _Hey_ _idiot_ _,_ _you_ _can't_ _move_ _like_ _that_ _._ _What's_ _the_ _matter_ _with_ _you_ _?" Danny_ _complained_ _as_ _he_ _looked_ _impotently_ _at_ _Steve holding_ _his_ _side_ _and_ _trying_ _to_ _breathe_ _through_ _the_ _pain_ _._  

 _"I_ _forgot_ _how_ _much_ _broken_ _ribs_ _hurt_ _._ _But_ _seriously_ _Danny,_ _this_ _wasn't_ _your_ _fault_ _."_  

 _"_ _Why_ _not_ _? I_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _behind_ _the_ _wheel_ _."_  

 _"_ _And_ _I_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _running_ _like_ _crazy_ _on_ _the_ _street_ _,_ _you_ _always_ _told_ _me_ _that_ _one_ _day_ _I_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _hit,_ _did_ _not_ _you_ _?_ _I'm_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _to_ _blame_ _here_ _for_ _not_ _listening_ _to_ _you_ _."_  

 _"Oh_ _that's_ _rich_ _._ _Now_ _the_ _martyr_ _._ _It's_ _your_ _fault_ _. I_ _think_ _your_ _head_ _was_ _shaken_ _worse_ _than_ _we_ _thought_ _." Danny_ _answered_ _with_ _a_ _bitter_ _laugh_ _. Oh_ _man_ _,_ _this_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _difficult_ _._  

 _"Danny,_ _our_ _job_ _is_ _dangerous_ _, me,_ _you_ _,_ _Kono_ _,_ _and_ _Chin,_ _we_ _all_ _hurt_ _each_ _other_ _at_ _work_ _,_ _it's_ _not_ _uncommon_ _and_ _even_ _though_ _painful_ _,_ _nothing_ _that_ _happened_ _to_ _me_ _it's_ _fatal._  

 _"I_ _know_ _you_ _will_ _,_ _but_ _every_ _moan_ _of_ _yours_ _cuts_ _my_ _heart_ _."_  

 _"_ _Danno_ _..._ _you_ _know_ _this_ _is_ _temporary_ _. I_ _had_ _worse_ _..."_  

 _"No! Just_ _don't_ _try_ _to_ _minimize_ _things_ _like_ _you_ _always_ _do.You'_ _ve_ _been_ _in_ _surgery_ _for four hours! Four_ _long_ _hours,_ _so_ _don't_ _make_ _it look_ _like_ _anything_ _because_ _there's_ _too_ _much_ _in_ _my_ _book."_  

 _"Okay,_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _for making light_ _of_ _the_ _situation_ _, I_ _just_ _do_ _not_ _want_ _you_ _feeling_ _guilty_ _about_ _it. It_ _was_ _not_ _your_ _fault_ _, I_ _don't_ _blame_ _you_ _and_ _I'm_ _looking_ _forward_ _to_ _having_ _you_ _as_ _my_ _personal_ _Florence_ _Nightingale_ _." Steve_ _said_ _shaking_ _his_ _eyebrows_ _at_ _Danny_ _trying_ _to_ _ease_ _the_ _tension_ _._  

 _Momentarily_ _it_ _worked_ _, as Danny_ _smiled_ _and_ _kissed_ _Steve's_ _lips_ _._  

* * *

_Three_ _days_ _later Steve_ _was_ _discharged_ _,_ _with_ _resting_ _instructions_ _and_ _someone_ _to_ _help_ _while_ _his_ _injuries_ _heal_ _. Danny_ _didn't_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _told_ _twice_ _._  

* * *

"Danny, I'm sorry for everything you've gone through, but we have to get over it. I'm fine, a little sore yet, but I'm okay, I can handle anything, I just can't bear to be away from you."  

"Me neither, but I still can't look at you and not feel the worst of partners."  

"God Danno! You took care of me like no one else ever did before. Since my mother died, nobody looked after me with such zeal. Until you disappear for two days, very sweet of you to run when I couldn't go after you. That's my only hurt of all this."  

"I'm sorry ... I'm feeling like an idiot even bigger now.I had to be taking care of you and not running away. If you want to leave me now I'll understand ..."  

"And you say that I have a titanium head. All I don't want is to dump you. I want you to come home with me, forget this stupid guilt and help me until I can return on my normal speed ... it's difficult to climb the stairs on the crutches..." Steve said looking down at the floor as if admitting defeat to say that it was difficult to climb stairs with a broken leg. Danny rolled his eyes, the guy looked like a lost boy sometimes.  

"Okay, does that mean you forgive me for hurting you?" Danny insisted.  

"No, I don't forgive you." Steve answered and Danny looked up at him with the biggest kicked puppy eyes that Steve had ever seen. Even Grace was no match for them now. Huge blue eyes of the color of the cloudless sky of Hawaii.  

"Of course you don't forgive, it would be asking too much for you ..."  

"Hey! There was never anything to forgive. Please stop it and let's go home with me." He said it with a smile and he was a giant idiot because he knew exactly what that smile was doing to Danny.  

"Going home? Some of us need to work, you know? Not everyone won a vacation last week." The snark was back to his voice and it was all Steve needed to hear. They would be fine. Eventually.  

"The last time I checked, I'm still the boss of this task force and as I have already said, this is a benevolent dictatorship so I am kindly ordering that the day is over and you go home with me."  

"So it's like this now? Dictator." Danny grunted, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.  

"Yeah, that's exactly how it's going to be." It should be illegal what those damn words said to Danny's heart.  

"Okay boss, let's go home then." Danny replied smiling as he picked up his things and helped Steve on his feet, handed over his crutches and waited patiently for the other man to limp through the HQ. Before passing through the glass doors, Steve received a smile from Chin and Kono who were relieved to know that now Danny would no longer be a gremlin fed after midnight.  

* * *

It took a few more days for Danny to stop beating himself because of what happened. Seeing Steve finally get well, abandoning the pills, the crutches and the cast helped. It also helped that Steve intentionally abused Danny's goodwill so the other man didn't have time to think about anything but take care of his partner. After a while the Jersey detective came back to rant as before and get nervous when Steve didn't obey the doctors' orders.  

So, Steve went back to work, just paperwork and without to get out of the building to chase after bad guys. Danny hovered whenever he could and a few weeks later the only memory of what had happened was a thin, pink scar on his ankle.  

A scar that only Danny knew where it was. A scar that only Danny had unrestricted access to.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story and devoting a part of your precious time to me. It makes me very happy.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
